


A Demonic Dinner

by chrissap21



Category: Original Content
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissap21/pseuds/chrissap21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the desired Restaurant has no open tables anymore, Mark goes other ways for Valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demonic Dinner

"What do you mean you are booked out? I thought I could phone here every day to get a table for the next evening. Only because it is valentines? That is scandalous! I won't come eat at your place ever again!"

The young man put the phone down and sighed. He went through his short blond hair with one hand. It was not organized yet, as it was very early in the morning and Mark had not even showered yet.

He had promised his date a dinner at their favorite place tomorrow, as it was both Valentines and their anniversary, but the place was already booked out for today and the next day, even though he could reserve a place every day in the past.

“Urgh what I am supposed to do now? He hates watching movies in cinemas and there are no good restaurants near us. Seems like I need to tell him.”

Mark picked up the phone again and slowly began to dial the familiar number but stopped.

He realized that it was only eight in the morning and Jake would probably still be asleep, as he was not a person to get out of bed early.

Jake would normally spend his free days with Mark, but Jake had to do a good amount work and help out somewhere else and thus could not make it in time.

Mark was lost in thought what he could do to compensate for this loss. He promised his boyfriend that they would dine together as they did the time they had their first real date.

He went to take a hot shower in the bathroom which was fairly big, had a bathtub and was dominated by a blue color. Two small windows allowed a look to the street where not too many cars were driving at the moment.

As he was done with the shower he began drying himself with a yellow towel, beginning at his legs and finishing with his hair.

He had a muscular body and broad shoulders and a moderate amount of body hair, especially on his chest, which was remarkable as he was only twenty five years old.

He clothed himself in a jeans and a red t-shirt, which lingered very tight on his body and made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but he knew that Jake liked this look and as he would spend the weekend with him as soon as Jake was done in the other city and came over to his place.

As he walked around in the house of his parents, who were never really here because both of them worked for the same company and had a plethora of business travels to do, he wrote a friend of his a message if she knew what they could do.

Courtney responded jokingly:  
'How about you just summon a demon or something?

Like a butler that can make food just like there and do all the thisngs for you.

Oh my god

Do that

please.'

He did not respond on her ridiculous idea and put away his white smart phone.

Mark had a free day today and never needed to work at weekends, as the company he worked for had no need for weekend workers.

As he sat himself on the computer he looked for the restaurant in question and if he would be able to recreate any dishes they serve, especially Jake's favorite, which was an Asian specialty made only with the freshest meat, rice and vegetables.

The ingredients would not be the problem but rather how he was supposed to make them.

Mark pushed him back on his chair and circled around with a sigh.

For fun he looked up how to summon a demonic servant and saw some people actually having experience with temporal summonings, as these would only require a vessel, clothes and clear instructions.

“Ah fuck it, I'll just try it.”

His parents had some goats in their garden, as they say that these animals are far more affordable than a gardener. Some people think of this idea as cute, others just think of his parents as eccentric.

He would buy some groceries first and attempt the summon ritual the next day in the morning or in the deep night, just when Jake would be asleep.

The day went by very fast after Mark went shopping, did some gaming and prepared a large David Star, drawn with chalk on the ground of the goat stable.

He put a tuxedo into the center and looked if everything was right, then left to pick up Jake.

 

Jake arrived at the near airport later than thought. His air was messed up as he had to wake up early today to reach his flight and only noticed now how many messages he got from his boyfriend.

Jake was lean but well trained, he had darker skin and dyed his hair red.

Right now he was wearing a dark blue buttoned up shirt and a gray jacked over it.

His pants were beige and his the brown shoes on his feet took careful steps, as he did not walk very much today.

He waited for his luggage and left the arriving area, just to see Mark waiting for him, wearing the red shirt Jake liked so much with a black jacket over it.

He also wore a gray green colored cap on his head, fitting the color of his eyes.

As they saw each other both of them accelerated and fell into the arms of the other.

“It is good to see you back.” said Mark with a soft voice.

“Thanks, I missed you too.” whispered Jake as he put his forehead against the shoulder of his boyfriend.

Mark took the luggage from Jake and carried it to his car.

It was not very big but had four doors and enough space for five people to sit in if necessary. It was of a dark red color and dominated by black colors on the inside.

The two did not talk very much on their drive to Mark's house since Jake was very tired.

After half the way has been passed Mark began to speak.

“I know you won't like to hear this but. Uhm, well I couldn't get a table at our favorite restaurant. But I promise I'll make us an even better evening at my house. Just you me and some really romantic atmosphere.”

Jake was a bit amazed by that, but grinned at his boyfriend.

“Ah, you want to cook? I know that you mean it only well, but the last time you tried most of the kitchen was covered in dust. We could just do something else if you don't want to,”

he was interrupted by Mark who had a sad tone in his voice

“No I will do this, you will see!”

Jake only giggled and they were silent for the rest of the way home.

As they arrived the two guys put Jake's stuff just into the entrance hall and then began to advance to Mark's room.

As Mark began to kiss Jake on his neck while removing his jacket he got a short grunt and Jake raised his voice.

“I am sorry Mark but I am not in the mood right now, I am super tired and I need sleep. I would just ruin it for you.”

Mark was a little bit disappointed but agreed. They took off most of their clothes and just started to cuddle until Jake fell into a deep sleep.

 

As Jake fell asleep Mark slowly stood up and clothed himself again, went downstairs and into the goat stable.

He took a black goat and put it into the center of the David Star. The goat didn't care much as it was eating some hay.

On the corners of the star laid each a book for etiquette, rules and other formal information that a Servant should know.

Mark began to recite the formula he found on the net and began to speak the incantation.

 

_Servant of the weakest circle I awaken you._

_Come forth and serve me in my needs._

_Lost soul of a servant take this animal as your vessel._

_Be mine for as long as I provide you with my will._

_Servant of the weakest circle I awaken you!_

 

As he finished the spell a light filled the magic circle and devoured the goat, the clothes and the books. A smell of sulfur filled the air and a bright red light was emitted from the center.

As the light vanished again a muscular figure, twice the size of Mark, stood in the center of the circle. It had the head of the goat but the rest of it had human features.

The figure bowed and a deep voice with a demonic echo could be heard.

“G-greetings master. Y-you summoned me to, to serve you. Wha-what are your orders?”

The servant stuttered and spoke in a far more timid way than his body made him look like.

“So you are my servant? First, you can address me as Mark, or Markus.”

“Y-yes master. I mean Mark.”

Mark sighed and put a finger on his forehead.

“Okay, second thing. Tomorrow I will go out with my boyfriend. We will leave the house and as soon as we are gone, you will prepare the house.

You have to make food just after the recipe I left in kitchen on the counter.

Tomorrow I will come here to feed the goats.

Ten minutes later we will leave and you will prepare the house, so me and my boyfriend can dine there capiche?”

The Goat Butler nodded hesitantly and bowed again as Mark left the stable and went to bed again.

 

The next day came and the goats slowly rose from their sleep. They mustered the strange new figure that stood in the stable all night but went to eat their hay as usual.

A few hours went by without the figure moving as someone entered the stable.

It was Mark, who gave fresh water and hay to the other goats and then positioned himself before the Butler and began to speak.

“Before we go, do have any name I can call you? Else I will just call you Butler.”

“Y-you can call me Seman. That was my name be-before I became a res-res-restless soul under the servitude of Baphomet.” he answered quietly.

“Well then Seman, anything else before I leave the house to you?”

“Well, this body, i-it craves s-something th-that mi-” he began to speak but Mark threw a stone at him.  
“That's a Salt stone, just lick it, it will probably satisfy you. God I wonder if he did that on purpose or anything.” Mark murmured as he left the stable.

Seman licked the stone a few times and noticed how the desires of his goat body were satisfied. He was fascinated how the world had changed after he died and was happy to see it once more.

Ten minutes later he heard strange noises in the distances and took that as a sign that he had to leave now and prepare the house.

He left the stable and needed to adjust his eyes for a second as he hasn't seen the sun in hundreds of years.

 

He entered the house and looked for the kitchen. The house was larger than his former residence.

He almost damaged some of the interior decorations as he was very big and his horns easily reached some of the chandeliers.

After some search of the rooms on the lower floor he finally found the kitchen.

He saw two pieces of paper, one with a recipe, the other a layout of a room with a table and a few candles. There was a time depicted on the paper with the table, 19:30

probably the time when everything was supposed to be done.

He looked for a chronometer and found a digital one, showing that it was 10:00 right now.

Seman had enough time to do everything and prepared the dishes.

He handled everything with grace, as all the knowledge he needed was infused into him after he was summoned.

After making decorations and sorting everything for the table three hours had already passed. So he took an hour long break and studied the recipe while resting.

It wasn't too difficult and Mark already purchased every needed ingredient.

Seman was done with everything when the two lovers came home.

 

Jake went through the door as Mark opened it. They both wore rather fancy clothing, Jake wore a fancy brand shirt of dark purple color with black suit pants, while Mark wore all white, a white shirt with fine white pants.

Jake was surprised how the house was this nicely decorated and he smelled his favorite dish.

“Mark, how did you do this? We were together all day!”

“Well I may or may not have gotten some help.”

Mark brought Jake to the dining room. The light was dimmed, candles scattered everywhere and the dish was ready on a big plate in the middle, with two smaller plates on opposing sides for the two young men.

“Now I did not expect this! I love you so much! You need to tell me how you did all of this when we are done!” Jake exclaimed as he looked at everything.

Mark just grinned, he did not expect any of this either, but he was glad that all worked out.

They sat down and chatted about what they did when they were apart and enjoyed the food, which tasted just as fantastic, if not even better than the one at the restaurant.

As they finished half of the dish an instrument could be heard.

The sound of a double bass came from the kitchen, playing a soothing melody, slowly drawing nearer to the dining room.

The door opened and Seman entered the room, walking with a double bass in his one hand and the bow in his other hand.

Jake was shocked as he saw the creature but did not say anything. He enjoyed the music too much.

As the two were finished eating, Seman stopped playing and wanted to leave the room but Mark stopped him.  
“Hey what was that? It was nice and all but I did not ask you to do that. Also that is my Mother's Bass, if she should find out about,”

Jake began to speak before Mark could finish his sentence:  
“Please don't bother with it, I enjoyed you playing very greatly, who are you?”

“M-my name is Seman, your lo-lo-lover summoned me to do his bidding and I s-s-s-served him.  
Now that my task is done I am to descend into the a-a-abyss once more.”

Jake looked confused, and looked at Mark.  
“You summoned a demon? For me? And it did not even cost your soul?”

Mark nodded and shook his head.  
“I am sorry, I should have told you. But you are not mad at me?”

“No of course I am not mad at you. We just need to keep him somehow!”

“Keep him?”

“Well, he doesn't seem to like that place too much from where he came, so how about we rewrite that contract a bit!”

As he said that a contract appeared out of thing air before Seman, who just looked at confused as Mark.  
“What are you looking? I love demonology I studied them for ages by myself. And if I know one thing about lesser servants, then it is that their contracts can be rewritten anytime!

So let's see, instead of for one night, how about, as long as our love lasts? Let him be our symbol of love!”

“Well as long as he doesn't need any extra space or something.” murmured Mark, which got a quick respond.

“N-no master I-I do not require any spa-space to sleep in or an-any food.”

Both Mark and Jake looked relieved.

“Well then, you shall be with us from now on! And you Mark, shall get what I promised you last night, because you deserve it. You surely are full of surprises!”

 

 


End file.
